


Preachers Suffered

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	Preachers Suffered

I'm expecting another idiot to yell about something and ignore OOC canon/adults x children/Mary Sues/etc.

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remained near his injured daughter's bed all evening.

THE END


End file.
